Can't take it no more
by sammis
Summary: AUpitch black, many years later, Jack cheated on Riddick with a merc. How will Riddick react?
1. Rasmus

Disclaimer- I don't own nout.  
It's my first Riddick flick. The song is The Rasmus - Funeral Song

Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Riddick looked at the woman sleeping soundly in his bed. She was his peace, his home. The moonlight filtered across the bed; highlighting the curves of the beauty he loved. He had searched for her for six months before he found her on the small planet, which she called home. His heart had been reaching out for her for a lot longer again. It wasn't the first time he had come back for her. He just couldn't bear being worlds away from his love.

_I dumped you again_

_I don't understand_

_It's happened before_

_Can't take it no more_

She stirred beside the man who made her fell safe. Her breath making the small lock of hair, which had fell in front of her face, move slightly. She was lying on her stomach, blanket bunched up by her lower back but still another blanket to cover her shoulder to keep her warm. Her arms rested by her head creating the illusion of a halloo. She had her leg resting slightly against his. She was an angel.

_These foolish games_

_Always end up in confusion_

_I'll take you back_

_Just to leave you once again_

Riddick moved from under the covers. He sat on the bed, his back towards his angel, his eyes not good enough to look at her pureness when they knew what he was going to do. Holding his head in his hands he tried to think of a reason to stay. A reason to hold his lover for the rest of his life but he couldn't. He had to leave again, this time he didn't know if he could return.

_I died in my dreams_

_What's that supposed to mean?_

_Got lost in the fire_

_I died in my dreams_

_Reaching out for your hand_

_My fatal desire_

It was for her he was leaving, his angel, his lover, and his peace. She was too pure to have his stained hands around her. She was to perfect to be wasted on him. She needed someone that wasn't him. He couldn't stay and watch her fall. Fall from the pedestal she deservers to be on, to be worshiped. He wasn't going to stand in the way. He wasn't her peace.

_I've failed you again_

_'Cause I let you stay_

_I used to pretend_

_That I felt ok_

Riddick pulled on his clothes slowly, his eyes having their fill of the woman he wasn't going to see again. He knew he shouldn't be watching her; the guilt ate at him. He was a bastard. He stood up fully dressed and looked about the room for things he would need to take. He picked up a picture of his angel, god he wanted to stay. It wouldn't be safe for her though; she was fragile. He couldn't protect her. Riddick took a deep breath; he smelt it again. He looked lovingly at his angel. It would be best if he left. It wouldn't be safe if he stayed. He left the room.

_Just one big lie_

_Such a perfect illusion_

_I made you mine_

_Just to hurt you once again_

She moved softly, aware that he had just left. Sitting up she felt the still warm bed where he had slept. Angrily she hit the dent left behind from his body. He was running away again. Pulling her self out of bed she wrapped her self up in a robe, tying it tightly at the front. Her hand fluttered by her stomach. He couldn't leave, not now. She went out of the room after him.

_I died in my dreams_

_What's that supposed to mean?_

_Got lost in the fire_

_I died in my dreams_

_Reaching out for your hand_

_My fatal desirer_

She caught him as he placed his hand on the door handle out of their home. She called his name. He heard the hurt in her voice; he smelt the anger. Sighing he turned to face her. He looked her over, she was in the robe he had brought her, and her hand was covering her flat stomach. His heart swelled and soared at seeing her. She was truly beautiful. He spoke her name; it felt like heaven leaving his lips. "Jack."

"You can't go." She replied. She stepped forward. Hand falling to her side. She stared into his eyes. She brought her hand to her stomach and looked at it before looked back at the man she loved. "Im pregnant."

"I know, that's why im going. I can't stay Jack because…" Riddick said, hand still on the handle. He looked at the floor before straightening up his body to look her in the face. The whirlpool in his mind fogging his senses but yet when he breathed in he could still smell it. "Because its not mine. I can smell it."

Riddick looked at his angel, his heart panged painfully in his chest. He looked at the clock, it was 10 past one. He opened the door and walked through it and as it was closing he whispered. "Happy valentines."

Then he was gone. Alone without his angel, lover, his peace.

* * *

i might do another one to go with this one. i cant remember what you call them. please rr

sammis


	2. Stroke9

Well I never thought I would be writing another chapter to this, I was going to leave it as a one-shot. I don't know if I like this chapter though. What do you think?

Thanks for the reviews!

the song is 'letters' by stroke9

Warning: Contains death and attemped rape.

* * *

Jack was alone. It had been three days since Riddick had left. Three days since she told him she was pregnant. Three days since he said it wasn't his. Three days since she knew who was the father. For these past days Jack had grown it hate the thing growing inside her. Guilt ate her up. It was for him why she did it. It was to protect him. That's why she had been sleeping with that other man. It was late at night.

_You're leaving me here, dear_

_Alone with all your letters_

_You're letting it go, no_

_Like innocence and feathers_

A knock on the door woke her from her self-pity. She stood up still foggy from all the thoughts and feeling bubbling up inside her and walk to the door. Pulling the door open she was greeted to the cocky rat-like face of a Merc. Moving aside she let him in.

_You're putting it down_

_Sounds slipping into songs_

_You're leaving me here, dear_

_Alone with all my wrongs_

He walked in like he owned the place, like he was familiar with the house. It was clear he had been here many times before. He wore a shabby tweed suit, the jacket not matching the pants. His shirt was a dirty white and his hair was slicked back, his fading hairline on show. It was when he had sat down on the couch and rearranged the cushions for his liking before he spoke. "Time to pay up again."

_You're pulling away_

_Pray you're making the right choice_

_You're pulling away_

_Stay and listen to my voice_

_To my voice_

"Riddick is gone." Marie closed the door slowly behind her, making sure to leave it ajar. This man was relentless; if she needed to escape a locked door wouldn't block her way. She sighed and walked up to the man. Arm's wrapped defensibly around her self in a sort of self-hug to give her courage to stand up to this Merc. "I don't need to pay no more."

_Sooner or later you will long_

_When you wake you will see_

_Sooner or later all the songs_

_That make you shake will be by me_

_Sooner or later all the throngs of feelings_

_We used to appreciate will come rushing back_

"You many not needed to protected him from me now but there is still your-self you need to protect. You can pay me not to kill you." He licked his lips and raised a bushy eyebrow at her, making his face look deranged. "We'll do it in his bed."

_You're thinking about_

_How you thought you knew me better_

_You're looking around town_

_And wondering how I met her_

"I cant. Im pregnant." Jack clutched her self more. She licked her dry lips in hopes of bring back some moisture to them. "Its yours."

_You're pulling away_

_Pray you're making the right choice_

_You're pulling away_

_Stay and listen to my voice_

_To my voice_

He rose of the couch and walked up close to her. She could feel his breath on her neck. He was shorted than her but he was stronger. The Merc's hand moved to her stomach, her arm hiding it somewhat from his touch. Swatting at her arm, it was soon move down to her side. The thing growing within her with in full view of its father. A shiv appeared in his hand. "Im not what they say 'the father type'."

_Sooner or later all the throngs or feelings_

_We used to appreciate will come rushing back_

_When you wake you will see_

He moved fast the shiv entering and leaving her lower stomach quicker than she could blink. She fell to the floor, her hand going to where he had struck her. She felt the heat of her blood cover her hand. She was stupid; she deserved to die. She felt him push her on her back out of the foetal position she was in. He straddled her hips, his pants absorbing the blood. He pulled her hands above her head. Jack wished for death to come soon.

_Don't wake me as you leave_

_Don't make me believe I have a chance in hell_

_Don't tell me what I know too well_

_Don't wake me_

"Now that is sorted, I can collect my payment." He had hold of her hands with one hand while the other was unbuttoning his pants. He was breathing heavily, his hand slippery from the blood. Jack pulled at his wrist every time she moved her lower body pain shoot up through her. She looked up at the light coming from the open door. If only she could get there. Blackness covered the light and Jack knew the door had shut completely. She had no chance now.

_As you're leaving me here dear_

_Alone with all your letters_

_Don't let it go of your innocence and feathers_

_Now I find that every sound reminds me of our song_

Silver glistened slightly in the darkness, where the light had come from to cause it to do so was unknown. The silver moved fast blurring in a wave of light. There was a thud as it hit something. Blood hit jack on her check. The Merc spluttered before collapsing on to her, blood flowing heavily from his neck. He would bleed to death in mere minutes. Jack felt someone push the Merc of her before picking her up. Clutching tightly to whom it was Jack cried in pain. She didn't care who held her, even if they were going to kill her. She breathed in sharply as the pan worsened. She could smell him. "Riddick."

_Since you left me here dear_

_Alone with all my wrongs_

_With my wrongs_

She awoke to find it was daylight and that she was in her bed. She turned and felt pain in her side. Looking at the bandage she knew it wasn't a dream. Riddick had saved her. He wasn't in the room, so she climbed slowly out and made her way to find him. The Merc and the blood had been cleaned up. Riddick was lying on the couch. "I did it for you."

"I know." He answered. "How long?"

"A month." She replied. "He had come round and threatened to kill you if I didn't pay him. I couldn't afford to give him credits. So he took something else instead."

"My Jack." Riddick stated, his voice sounded strained.

"I want to keep you safe. That kept you safe." Jack felt a tear run down her face. He had moved a muscle apart from the rise and fall of his chest and his lips when he spoke. "He would have killed you."

"That's fucking bollocks! I would have killed him." Riddick yelled. Did she really think that some dick could kill him? The idea it self was ludicrous. "I did kill him and it didn't take more than one swipe."

"I didn't know. He said some convincing things Riddick, there's only so much I can take." Jack sobbed openly. The pain in her stomach made her reach out for support, finding it on a near by armchair. She was stupid. She knew this. She was too wrapped up in what the Merc had said to think it was unlikely. The idea that Riddick had been found so easily had scared her. As long as she paid up he promised the would keep all Merc's of their backs. "Im still your Jack."

Riddick watched her grip on the back of the chair tightened; he could tell she was in great pain. "I know you are. You lost the child."

"I know." Jack's sobs were drying out. She was exhausted emotionally. She wished to crawl into a dark corner to die. Jack realised it was all for nothing. The whole month of having that creeps hands on her body, lying to Riddick. All that it left her within the end was a near rape, a mutilation and Riddick leaving her. A soaring pain went through her side from her wound. She doubled over trying to easy the pain. What had the Merc done to her?

"Jack?" Riddick had moved soundlessly to her side, picking her up he carried her to her room. Laying her down on the slightly blood stain sheets. He lifted up her shirt to see the bandage. It was soaked with blood; it looked like the wound had reopened. It was going to be a slow recovery. "Its okay, Jack. Stay with me."

"Don't leave." She said between clenched teeth. The pain was so intense she was seeing white spots behind her eyes. She wanted the pain to stop.

"Im not going anywhere until you heal." Riddick had removed the bandage and was cleaning the wound. Grabbing the bottle of iodine off the side table he regarded Jack. She was going to pass out. "Stay with me Jack."

His words were unheard. She had already fallen into the blissfulness of the dark.

* * *

Gosh, this story seems to be taking a rout of its own. Please r r, if you have any suggestion on where to take this story i would be glad to here them. 


	3. Nickelback

**Riddick's Sita**: I thought that chapter2 was a bit off as well, I was going to re-write it but I decided to see what you guys thought of it first. I still don't know if I should re-write it. Any ideas?

**WerecanIgeteyeslikethose**: The songs are 'letters' by stroke9 album 'nasty little thoughts' and 'funeral song' by The Rasmus album 'dead letters'. Both two great songs.

**TotallyRiddickObsessed**: I was just going to leave this as a one-shot thing. I didn't expect all the feedback for more! Thanks a lot for the review's

**Gen1**: I really didn't think people would like this story much; its different from the offer ones so I doubt people would go for it. Thanks for proving me wrong.

**Song**: 'Because of you' By Nickelback album 'The Long Road'.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own them, just making them do my evil bidding.

* * *

Chapter 3

Riddick looked after his fallen angel while she mended. He would watch over his peace until she was well enough to be alone. For the past five days, since he first left Riddick had be close by, waiting for the man who was the father of a child he should have been. Waiting for him to return and claim Riddick's peace for his own. He had waited and the Merc had come. Then the Merc had died.

_Hands on the mirror  
can't get much clearer  
can't make this all go away_

A Merc had tainted his angel. Got blood on her hands. Stained her dress with red wine. A Merc. Rage sparked up in Riddick again. That Merc was the reason he couldn't stay with his love. The Merc had died but his print was still on his Jack. The scar would remind him forever of the Merc who had stolen his angel. Ripped out her pure heart and soul, replacing it with a shrivelled up prune of what she was before.

_Now that you're bleeding  
you stare at the ceiling  
Watch as it all fades away_:

Sitting in the dark of his angel's room. Still watching over her. It was where he belonged. At his angel side, to be there to protected her. To stop her from getting dirty and now he had failed. She wasn't an angel anymore. She had become something dark. The blood staining her bandage signifying the moral lie of her sins. The dark blood. She was too good for this world.

_From what you do  
Because of you_

He would buy her roses, the flower of love. How does it signify it though? The petals red like his bleeding heart. The flowers themselves dieing in mere days. Doesn't that speak of doom? Hope of his angel being his disappearing like a poof of smoke. The smoke it self being from the candle burning in honour of their love. Dead just like the rose. No longer being the symbol of hope, passion and love. No longer being the symbol of them.

_You know I can be there  
It's time that you call  
I swore not to come  
But I'm here after all  
I know by the look that I see  
In your eyes  
I won't stand around and  
I won't watch you die  
From what you do  
Because of you  
What becomes of..._

She twisted in her sheets of despair. Words of no meaning escaped her lips. No meaning longer existed in her words, not to him. Never again. Yet she still whispered out to him. "Im sorry."

_Now that you did this  
you ask for forgiveness  
Doctor could you be my priest?  
You say you're mistaken  
But look what you've taken  
your life flashed  
you laugh through your teeth_

Riddick closed his eyes. The words reached out to his heart as his heart had done so to her. It was still true, he still needed his angel. Still needed Jack. Could he stay with her. Feeling the dread of hope gripping him in its death grasp. It was wrong to hope. Hope lead to wishing, that leading to expecting, in the end leaving him with the disappointment of it not being given. Could he give is love? Could he give something that wasn't real?

_From what you do  
Because of you_

The jealous eye of faith had watched down on the two perfect lovers. Its eyes never closing, mesmerized on the pureness of something that didn't belong. Didn't exist. Therefore the love that blinds them and the envious of fate, tears them apart. Killing his angel. Killing their hope. Their love is a union of the mind and resistance of the stars.

_You know I can be there  
It's time that you call  
I swore not to come  
But I'm here after all  
I know by the look that I see  
In your eyes  
I won't stand around and  
I won't watch you die  
From what you do  
Because of you  
What becomes of..._

_From what you do!_

He had saved his princess, they had rid out to space in each others arms, they had set up a home, they had done everything the fairy tales have spoke of, so where is their happy ending? Where is the chapter of a perfect end. Frost spread up his spine. He denied his body the shivers they so want to created.

_Hands on the mirror  
can't get much clearer  
can't make this all go away_

Jack had gave her body in a meek attempt to save his life. His life was not as risk. She had been fooled. He had trained to be better than that. His best student had failed. Had give in. Now she caused the risk of never being able to have a child. The damage might have been to server, he had tried to repair her. Only the steel rods of faith could decide her out come. Only those cold rods could decide if he would remain with her. Remain to save her, remain to keep her safe. Remain to be alive.

_Now that you're bleeding  
you stare at the ceiling  
Watch as it all fades away:_

_From what you do  
Because of you_

She had woken again. Sweat covering her body in a thin blanket, she had been worried that he had left. She wanted him to stay, she was sorry for her mistake. She would make it up to him. She had promised. Now she cried out for him. Cried out for his protective arms. Arms that wanted to go around her. To go around her neck. She was too good for this land.

_You know I can be there  
It's time that you call  
I swore not to come  
But I'm here after all  
I know by the look that I see  
In your eyes  
I won't stand around and  
I won't watch you die  
From what you do  
Because of you  
What becomes of..._

He wouldn't stand and watch her die. He would walk away. Be forever alone. With out his peace, without his life. To aimlessly walk in the dessert to await his end. He wasn't good enough to love her again. Even though his heart still did.

He would wait until her broken wing was fixed. He would help rid her of the wine stain on her dress. He would help her be an angel again. He would get rid of her sins.

Riddick stood and went to his angel. Touching her delicate skin, filled him with love. He cared for her deeply. He hoped he had the strength to leave her. But it was wrong to hope. He knew he was lost within her.

* * *

**A/N**

Do you think I need a beta? Im unsure again. What do you think of this chapter? I have no idea where im taking this story. Please help!

Love ya all

sammis


	4. Alone

Gosh, ive just re-read my chapter. I must have been feeling pretty morbid when I wrote that. I can't remember writing half of that stuff.

**TotallyRiddickObsessed**: Thanks for the reassurance, ive been thinking about where to take this story none stop, im still unsure but I promise the chapters will keep on coming.

**Riddick's Sita**: It's a good thing when people say where im going wrong, I appreciate getting criticisms, bad and good (just as long as its not useless flamers, those just suck), cos it helps me to improve my writing. Im keeping your e-mail address close in case I need to banter some ideas with you.

**Gen1**: Im glad you like it, I really wasn't expecting it to liked so much, thanks for the review and keep on reading!

**Song**: 'The one I love' By Rasmus album 'Dead letters' (what can I say, im a fan.)

**Disclaimer**: I own them all, socks that is, the ones in my draw. I don't own any of this though.

**Warning**: this chapter wont be as good as 1 and 3. Im sorry. I tired to keep in the angst of things, so I didn't put much detail into this part as others would of done. I wanted it to be sort of poetic not just there, if you understand. Im sorry if my changing it to R has effect your ablity to read this story.

* * *

Chapter 4

He peeled her top from her slowly, savouring how her skin glowed in the candlelight. She had dressed up for him, just for him. He tossed the top to the floor while he laid his angel down upon the bed she had been healing on the past months. He watched the light flicker playfully across the harsh scar that now tattooed her skin. He bent down so he could kiss the mark. Her hands now racked down his back, pulling at his own top. He loved the feel of her skin; he loved the taste of it. The candle was their only source of light in the room, emitting it in to dimness that he symbolised for his love. Dark and almost overpowering.

_Haven't slept in a week  
My bed has become my coffin  
Cannot breath, cannot speak  
My head's like a bomb, still waiting  
Take my heart and take my soul  
I don't need them anymore_

He was knelt between her legs, the skirt she wore ridding up to the top of her thighs. He planted kisses from her scar leading up to her neck. He felt the shiver that ran through her. Saw how her chest tightened as he stroke her, felt the silk of her skin. Sitting up slightly he battered her hands away so he could remove his top. At her cry he stopped and let her remove it. Her fingers softly caressing the skin that had been covered up. The top joined hers on the floor. Lying above her, he captured her lips with his, felt her small tongue run along the bottom of lip. He deepened the kiss, taking the breath from her. He moved his arms so they were underneath her, grasping her shoulders, bring her closer to him.

_The one I love  
Is striking me down on my knees  
The one I love  
Drowning me in my dreams  
The one I love  
Over and over again  
Dragging me under_

She arched her back, to fell his chest pressed against hers, and his hands ran from her shoulders down to her skirt. He thumped the waistband. He still had her lips caught in the passionate kiss, he moved a hand to her side, he ran it down her slowly, feeling the way she grasped him harder, her nails digging into his skin. He let go of her lips to stare into her eyes as he removed the shirt from her body, she wasn't wearing any underwear. The skirt joined the pile forming on the floor. Her hips pushed against his, rubbing across the harsh material of his jeans. Her hands went to his waist, helping her, his jeans joined the pile. He was with his angel; bare as the way they are unguarded to fate. He felt overwhelmed with his need for her.

_Hypnotized by the night  
Silently rising beside me  
Emptiness, nothingness  
Is burning a hole inside me  
Take my faith and take my pride  
I don't need them anymore_

His lips found her chest as he entered her. Making them whole. Making them one. The candle flickered, dimming slightly before returning to its former intensity. He pulled out of her, she shudder, as she felt incomplete without him. He rejoined her, moving slowly within her. He lifted her one leg, holding it in the crook of his arm. His other hand behind her, holding to her shoulder. Her hands were all over his body, pulling him further to her. Her nails ran down his spin, he tried to fight the shiver as it ran through him. He increased his pace slightly, a small gasp leaving her lips as she tightened her hold on him. His lips found her neck, sucking on her sweet spot, making her moan more.

_The one I love  
Is striking me down on my knees  
The one I love  
Drowning me in my dreams  
The one I love  
Over and over again  
Dragging me under_

He kept the pace the same for a good while, he waited for her breath to shorten and her groans to become louder before he went faster, Then he felt her body quiver around him. She screamed his name over and over again as she rode off the fluttering she had going through her body. The candle lit her face in away Riddick would never be able to forget the beauty of it. He lost control, felt consumed by being one, being so close to heaven, being with his angle. He went over the cliff, her name leaving his lips as he fell. They both fell to sleep, still entangled together. Still one, still whole.

_This bed has become my chapel of stone  
a garden of darkness to where I'm thrown  
so take my life, I don't need it anymore_

He woke mere minutes later; he had needed the release her body offered. He needed to feel the way being with her wiped the sins from his heart. Cleansing him. He needed to be healed before he left. He moved from the bed, dressing as he made his way to the door, he saw her clothes. She had made an effort for him, she knew what night was. What it mean to him. A part of him wanted to stay, wanted to let her love him. He reasoned with himself that he needed time to be alone, time to forget what happened, to forget why he couldn't remove the stain of his loves dress. He didn't know if he would return.

He felt his heart burning for him to climb back in bed with her. To hold her close to his chest, to inhale her scent. He flattered in his stepped, turned to look at her sleeping form, her arms no longer surrounding her in a vision of an angle; she had been rejected from the Gods. She now belonged among the filth of the earth. The clouds of the sky turning grey at her presence. The uneven skin of the scar marking her down as one of them.

He turned back and left. He had his soul cleaned, he had no regrets. He had nobody he was alone. He was scared of being alone, he no longer felt her with in his heart. No longer had her with him. No longer his Jack.

* * *

A/N

it took my so many attempts to write this chapter and im still not fully happy with it. I know this chapter wasn't as good as the others, I think it will properly end up one good, one bad chapter. Rotate it. Riddick has left. Now what?

I know this chapter was sort of short. sorry

Sammis


	5. face the truth

Im back…been a bit busy, I'm going to bid on this top on eBay in a bit, waiting for the last few seconds…I hate it when people out bid me leaving only 9secs to make another bid but then they go and put a maximum bid that is higher than I put. Oh well, at least it leaves them paying extra for it while I go find a cheaper one.

**Innogen**: Don't worry Riddick will get over it. Soon too.

**TotallyRiddickObsessed**: I was sort of worried about it being angst enough with the sex in it. I'm not really good at describing stuff like that. Sorry it took me so long to up-date.

**Bima**: Im glad you like it, im not really into songy ones too; I normally read them but skip the lyric part of it. Oops.

**Riddick's Sita:** The devil won't drift away from its angel for too long. I promise. Is this the right song? I've never heard it; I will have to look at for it. What album is it from?

If there's any song that you think will fit in to this flick, tell me! Soon! Cause im running out of songs!

**Song**: Runaway by Linkin Park. Don't know which album.

**Disclaimer**: Starlight, star bright the first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight. I wanna own them all! But atlas, faith does tease me so, one begs don't take legal action.

**Chapter 5**

Riddick sat down heavily on her bed, he was in her room of the small ship they owed, he was on his way to New Mecca. The planet he had taken her away from when he had returned for her. She was 18 then, in her prime of entering womanhood. That was just 6 years ago, in those short years he had learnt from her how to be human. She showed him the good parts there was to life. She was the first person he had trusted since he was a child. He hated to admit it but he had grown to need her in his life. Need her to remind him of why. Why he had turned a new leaf. Why he had fallen in love, why he had come to trust another again.

He still needs her and as much as he hated to admit it, he always will too.

_Graffiti decorations  
Under a sky of dust  
A constant wave of tension  
On top of broken trust  
The lessons that you taught me  
I learned were never true_

The room smelt of her faintly. Riddick picked up the teddy from the middle of her bed. She had refused to leave the teddy behind. Claimed it was the only thing in her life she couldn't be with out. Once when they were being attacked by Mercs the ship had been damaged badly and they needed to evacuate it before it exploded. She had forgotten the bear, screamed to go back for it. It was mere seconds before the ship was to blow. Jack had cried for her bear. Riddick had took one look at her grief stricken face and had raced back to get it. To save her bear. He never wanted to see that look on her face again. While he was gone she had booted up the buggy ship ready for take off. Riddick remembered the fear that had been going through him as he thought of not being able to return to jack, as electric cables swung free from the hanger. Sparks flying every time they hit the metal walls. The Mercs were still firing at the ship, more damage was being caused. His goggles barely protected his eyes from the high intensity colours of the ship exploding. Thanks for it only being a smallish ship, it hadn't taken Riddick long to retrieve the bear and make it back to the buggy safely. It was from short yards they watched their home for the past months exploded into nothing but small pieces.

Those were the first Mercs he fled in fear of some else's life. Jack's. Once they were safe from the Mercs she had turned to him and kissed him soundly on his lips. It wasn't sexual in any way; it was a 19 year old girl thanking her saviour.

But to Riddick it was the beginning of his first true love.

_Now I find myself in question...  
They point the finger at me again  
Guilty by association...  
You point the finger at me again_

Riddick checked the monitor, his route was set and clear. In no more than two hours he would be on New Mecca making his way to see a old holy man for some advise. Riddick picked up the teddy bear from the Co-pilot chair and made his way to his room. He would need his energy for this.

_I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why  
I wanna know the answers  
No more lies  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind_

The kitchen was deadly quite, Imam sat nursing an herbal tea, strangely regarding Riddick. Riddick himself didn't have a drink but was returning Imams stare with one of his own. Shaking his head Riddick final spoke. "So…"

"Mr Riddick, I never stopped you taking Jack with you, she would have gone with you either way. She is a simple girl. I only asked of you one thing." Imam sighed, his solemn eyes hiding the horrors and wisdom he held behind them. The holy man had never turned his back on his God, through all the hardship he had endured, Imam's God was not far from escaping his lips. "I only asked you not to leave her. Why have you not brought her back with you?"

_Paper bags and angry voices  
Under a sky of dust  
Another wave of tension  
Has more than filled me up  
All my talk of taking action  
These words were never true_

"Well, see that's where I need your help." Riddick was reaching out to Imam, for his guidance. Riddick had no God, just Jack, now he doesn't even have her.

_Now I find myself in question...  
They point the finger at me again  
Guilty by association...  
You point the finger at me again_

"Forgive her." Imam repeated for the unknown time. "Go back to her put this behind you."

"No!" Riddick stood up as he hit his fist on the table. He couldn't forgive her. He hated the feelings that swirled with in him. Dictating how he reacts, he was more human with out them. She had betrayed him. Took his love and spat on it, stubbed out a cigarette on it using metal heeled boots. Every thing was new to him. He didn't know how to cope with the new sorrow that took up residence in his heart.

"Just get over it Mr Riddick, she is sorry." Imam spoke softly, trying to get through to the stubborn man that stood before him. "Go back to her."

"I'm going all right. Not to her through!" Riddick stormed out of the kitchen and through the rest of the house until he was safely back outside. He breathed in deep several times. "I'm never going back."

_I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why  
I wanna know the answers  
No more lies  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind_

He sat in a grungy bar. Nursing his drink. Watching those around him. Whores approached him, he dismissed every one. It was reaching last orders at the bar. A woman made her way to the bar, she was different from the trash that had offered him a blow job for 50 credits. She smelt clean and fresh, wore clothes that would cost more than a fuck with one of the whores. She stood at the bar next to him. Her hair was a rich brown and fell down past her shoulders. Looking around her, Riddick caught a look of her face.

She looked like Jack.

"Can I buy you a drink?" His ruff voice caught her attention. Giving him a quick look over the woman nodded a yes.

_I'm gonna run away  
and never say good bye...  
Gonna runaway, Gonna runaway, Gonna runaway, Gonna runaway  
I'm gonna run away  
And never wonder why...  
Gonna runaway, Gonna runaway, Gonna runaway, Gonna runaway  
I'm gonna run away  
And open up my mind...  
Gonna runaway, Gonna runaway  
Mind...  
Gonna runaway, Gonna runaway  
Mind...  
Gonna runaway, Gonna runaway  
Mind..._

He pressed her up against the wall, covering her lips with his. Riddick ran his hand up her body, dragging her skirt up passed her waist. He growled into her throat as his lips sought out the sensitive part on her neck. It wasn't long before he had her panties ripped from her and his cock was bedded deep with in her. The friction of the flesh rubbing against the head of his dick was sending him crazy. He tightens his gripe on her hips, pushing harder. She was screaming. He loved it. He wanted to make her scream louder. She looked so much like Jack. He needed her to scream louder.

Screams of pain.

_I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why  
I wanna know the answers  
No more lies  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind_

Her body feel to the floor, blood smeared her skin. Staining the skirt that was still around her waist. Riddick put him self back in his pants. Guilt washed over him. She was still alive, the beast in him had pushed against his barriers and he had let the animal take control. The animal had wanted to punish Jack. The woman had looked a lot like her. She was as close as the animal would get to harming Jack because even when faced with the opportunity to hurt the real Jack, even his animal side couldn't. She meant too much.

I_ wanna runaway  
And open up my mind...  
I wanna runaway  
And open up my mind...  
I wanna runaway  
And open up my mind...  
I wanna runaway  
And open up my mind_

Walking with the broken girl in his arms. He made his way to a hostel; they would look after the woman. Fix what he had done. Looking at her pale face, the dry blood on her clothes Riddick realised something. Even though Jack had betrayed him, she would still help him. Like he was helping the woman he had hurt. Jack would do the same for him. She had tried to help him by doing what she had done. Riddick left the woman on the steps of the hostel, as much as he wanted to make sure she got the help she needed, he didn't want to be questioned about what had happened to hr as well.

He was hung up over the fact that she had lied to him. Jack had taught he how to see the good things in living life as a human, Had helped him understand the feelings inside him that made him want to jump up and down. He didn't expect her to be the one to teach him the bad side of emotions too. Sorrow, hate, guilt. All a part of him, all a part of her.

As much as Jack had hurt him, like a lost dog he would return to her. He wasnt going to runaway anymore.

He would forgive her.

His Angel, his peace, his Jack.

A/N

I've re-wrote this chapter so many times. I know that it hasn't got the angst as such as the last chapters but I felt a little sole searching was in need for our poor Riddick. He is new at the whole human thing; it is hard for an old dog to learn new tricks. It would be hard for him to deal with the ups and downs of being in love. Aw.

What do you think of this chapter? Should Riddick return in the next one or should we have a bit of jack's pov?

Ive tried to explain stuff in this chapter as much as I could, but I still feel like I haven't done my best.

The whole shagging the woman who looked like jack was a show of his need for her even after what she had done. Bad way of showing it I know. But sex is the rawest show of emotion there can be, if done correctly, if you know what I mean. ; p


	6. an aye for an aye

**A/N** I know, I know, don't shoot me. Its been ages since I've last updated but I find myself in my house all alone (the other have gone to the pub) with nothing I want to do more than write this next chapter. So here I am.

**LadyWarrior:** I glad you like it so much. I don't really like one-shot stories, whenever I write one I feel compelled to write another chapter.

**Riddicks Sita:** I've been waiting for the perfect time to use this song, I just love it. In fact I'm going to put it on repeat while I write.

**Bima:** I think I love you, you've read two of my stories. It must be love.

* * *

Chapter 6

Jack sat in front of the T.V; since Riddick had left she had spent her time piecing her life back together. She had got a job at the dinner around the block from her flat. She wanted to get an education as well, before there wasn't much need for one but now, well she wasn't going to work in a dinner forever. It was only at night she would think about all that had happened; she had a horrible scar on her stomach, her insides a messy there was no hope of ever being a mum. Nothing could be done for her apart from covering the scar with a tattoo she got done. It was a blue rose with a tribal design behind it to hide the worse of the scar. She had it done three days after Riddick had left, the skin was still fresh from healing but she couldn't look at it with out bursting into tears, she had been mutilated. Jack pulled up her vest top and traced her finger over the uneven coloured skin. The feelings of guilt, degust, hate filled within her as she scratched into the skin hard. It was all her fault, she deserved it, she deserved to die, she should kill herself, end the pain, end the suffering, it was her fault, it was what she deserved.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home_

Jumping out of the chair, Jack switched off the T.V and turned on her high-hi, the gloomy music she had been listening to ever night filled the air. The woman's voice softy spoken but full of hate. Jack headed towards the bathroom; pain echoed around her, voice's bouncing off the walls and into her head, each screaming at her. Her only turmoil scaring her further to the shaver that rested in the cupboard over the skin. She could break it, take the blades and end it all. She will do this. It was what she deserved.

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

In her hands she easy snapped of the head of the razor, picking the plastic apart to give her the treasure she anticipated. Cold in her hands, just like the cold eating at her inside. She deserved this. Picking the harmful metal out of its case, Jack ready her self for her death.

Now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

Clenching her hand to make a fist, jack watched her tendons moved as she moved the razor to rest against her skin, a dimple forming where it pressed. Gritting her teeth she dragged the blade carefully, she wasn't doing hard enough yet, so she pressed a bit harder, biting her lip at the sharp pain. _  
_

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become  
_

A crash was heard, it come from the front room, the music still blasted on. Jack felt the blade slip through her fingers as she waited to hear if the noise would come again. Then it did. Blood was slipping through the slit in her wrist and then dripping on the floor as Jack stood unsteadily on her feet. It was just her luck to get burgled when she was trying to kill her self. Reaching the door of the bathroom, Jack ready herself known to the attacker, breathing in she opened the door. The man was right behind it.

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

"I can smell blood." He said, feeling pain in her arm she laughed bitterly at him.

"That's because I've slit my wrist fuckwit." Jack's head felt heavy, she just wanted to go to bed. She knew she hadn't lost a lot of blood so her feelings must be down to not eating a lot in the past months. "You wanna go and fuck off?"

"Jack, what have you done?" The voice sounded panicky and pissed off, Jack knew she had heard it before, if only her head wasn't so heavy then she could think who it was, he looked familiar. Who was it? Jack reached out towards the stranger and then promptly fell on the floor with a sickening thud. Her world went black.

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life

The sheet felt wet beneath her, maybe she had another bad dream, she remember coming home, sitting in front of the T.V then, and then, and then…the razor, the blood, the man! Opening her eyes Jack looked quickly around her. The room was empty, her whole body ached. She tried to sit up but couldn't. Moving the soggy thin blanket aside, Jack lifted up her top to she the cuts she had caused around the tattoo.

"That's some tattoo you've got there Jack." Startled, Jack looked to the door where the voice had come from and saw her nightmare visitor.

"You, Why?" Jack watched Riddick enter the room and sat on the floor leaning up against the wall.

"You tried to kill yourself Jack." Riddick sounded tired and regretfully. He shook his head as he watched Jack look at her bandaged arm. "You've not been eating either, you look like you should be dead, and you've been running a fever all night, sweating like nobodies business. How could you do this Jack?"

"Because I was alone." Her voice was weak.

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

Riddick fell silent at that, neither of them wanted to speak. Jack had so many questions running through her head. Why did he come back. Why did he save her? Why did he look so hurt? Closing her eyes she felt tear's slip down her cheeks. Why had she done this?

Riddick still sat against the wall, listening to her quiet sobs, he knew she was crying, knew she was hurting and so was he. He would let her cry, he wouldn't comfort her. She didn't want him too.

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I

Her throat was sore, her eyes puff and she was sure she had lost way too much water though sweat and tears. Lifting her head, see saw Riddick was still there. Sleeping claimer her mind, she need one question answered. Too painful to move, Jack put the rest of her strength in one word. "Why."

"Because I love you."

* * *

A/N so what do you think? This chapter was to show you Jack frame of mind and Riddick coming back of course. Please review!

sammis


	7. the end

This is the last chapter. It is done in sort of drabbles of eth future for our two love birds. Thanks to all those who have reviewed and to those who do. I already have a idea for another Jack/Riddick story.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"It will work Jack, I swear." Riddick to hold of jacks hand as they waited for the surgeon to arrive. It had been two years since Riddick return to find Jack have dead. They had talked all day after she had recovered enough to stay awake long enough to do so. Jack had insistent that from now on they spoke about everything and together they would work through it. So far it was working. Jack had learnt to tell when he was feeling insecure and reassured him. And he had learnt to trust her and to rely on, she wasn't just the woman he loved and protected any more, she was his partner. His equal.

_Oceans apart day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
but it doesn't stop the pain_.

"I'm scared." Jack whispered. They was in a back alley medical centre, three months ago jack had felt empty. She had been denied the chance to give something back to the world and it started to rip her apart.

Riddick had noticed the change in her and had fought it out of her. She wanted to be a mum, not just any mum, the mother to _his_ child.

_If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever  
_

Riddick had left the house they had moved to after being reunited, the apartment held to many memories they would rather forget. It was hours until he had returned. Jack was left thinking he had been upset by what he said but when he returned there was a grin on his face. "In three months time make sure you have an over night bag ready."

He went on to explain about a no questions asked medical centre, they could fix her. Make her whole. It would seem that could take the cells from the intact side and regenerate them to replace the dead cells.

Jack couldn't explain to him how amazing he could be at times.

_Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

"Nah, you're a fighter jack. It will be a pinch of salt." Riddick smiled as the surgeon entered the small room they were in. The doctor explained how he was going to perform the operation and the recover they could expect. Once all questions were answered the surgeon left so Jack could prepare for the operation. "I know its not a high class place jack but they are good. Your safe with them."

"I know. I love you."

"Not as much as I do you." Riddick kissed her softly on her forehead. "You'll be a mummy at the end of the year."

_  
I took for granted, all the times  
That I though would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now  
_

"It hurts so much!" Jack screamed clutching her stomach, hot angry tears falling from her eyes.

"What's happened to her?" Riddick demanded from the staff. It was just hours after the operation. She wasn't meant to be in pain. _His_ Jack was not meant to fell pain ever again.

"Its an infection. It will clear up. I promise." The woman voice wavered as she spoke.

_Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' Crazy _

"How are you feeling?" Riddick kissed her hot sweaty skin. She had been in and out of fever for the past three weeks. The infection was finally gone, now all she had to do was to get better.

"Like I've had better days. I love you."

"Me too babes, me too."

_Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you  
_

"So when do you wanna start trying?" Jack had been back at home for four days. She had fully recovered. At the moment she had just returned from the bathroom now only clothed in the underwear that she knew was his favorite.

"You know was told to wait until your...er…woman stuff has happened regularly three times."

"No harm in practicing."

"I don't need practice."

"Wanna prove it?"

_I wonder how we can survive  
This romance  
But in the end if I'm with you  
I'll take the chance  
_

"Its blue." Jack said holding the white wand in her hand. "You would of thought that if they could reconstruct your organs they would have found a more effective way to test this."

"Jack." Riddick said warningly. "What's the result?"

"You better get used to the name daddy!" Jack squealed as Riddick rushed to her and grabbed her.

"How about you getting used to the title of Mrs. Richard. D. Riddick?"

"I was thinking more of you being Mr. Jack. B. Badd."

_Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' crazy  
_

"That's it! You can do it! One last push!" The nurse encouraged to the panting Jack.

"Jack your doing so well!" Riddick grinned.

"That's easy for you to say." Jack panted, her face was red and her hair was matted to it.

"I've had to put up with your mood swings." He replied.

"I can see the head. Just one more gentle push." The nurse face broke out into a smile as Jack pushed once more. A quiet cry filled the room "You have a lovely girl Mr and Mrs Roberts."

"I love you jack."

"I love you more."

_Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes_  
_Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you_

"What do you mean again?" Riddick answered, shock on his face.

"Well…when two grown-ups don't use the needed requirements to protect against these things…" Jack smiled, walking over to Riddick. "It will be great for her to have a baby brother or sister."

"Great for her, but I've got nine months of your hormones to cope with." Riddick rubbed his aging face.

"Just be glad she's not a baby no more." Jack moved back so she could see his face. "Are you happy? Do you want it?"

"I want every thing with you Jack. You're my angel." His face broke out in a smile. "We're a family. I couldnt been even happyier."

"I love you Riddick."

"And I you."

Fin.


End file.
